dcfandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Sablon:Fast Facts
* Nimbus: Nimbus belongs to a race of living beings who are spiritually bound to members of the Branx species of Emana Branx. When a Branx dies, it is the function of these "Angels of Mercy" to ferry their spirit to a newly born life form so that the cycle of rebirth can begin anew. Centuries ago, the alien scientists known as the Psions captured a Branx Warrior and through experimentation, attempted to crossbreed it with a native of the planet Okaara known as X'Hal. The experiment permanently severed the spiritual cord between the Branx and his "angel" and the wraith transformed into an insubstantial nimbus of energy. * Enemy Ace: Enemy Ace is a cousin to famed Transylvanian warlock Anton Arcane. In his civilian identity as Baron Hans von Hammer, Enemy Ace provided the Arcane family with shelter during World War II. * Matt Savage: Matt Savage was born some time in the mid 19th century. As a young man, Matt joined the United States army where he served as an army scout. After leaving the service, he found meager employment working as a miner. He eventually joined a cattle-driving crew as a flank man, and made runs along the Texas Big Bend trail all the way to Abilene, Kansas. Before long, Matt established his own cattle-driving team which he named the Dogiron Crew. Joining his team was accused horse-thief "Biscuits" Baker, former Confederate soldier Jim Grant, the argumentative Clay Dixon as well as other men named Manuel Ortega, Luther Jones, and Red. * Donna Troy: When she was first introduced, Wonder Girl was just a younger version of Wonder Woman. It wasn't until ''Brave and the Bold'' #60 that she was established as a separate character. She wasn't given the name Donna Troy until ''Teen Titans'' #53. Fast Facts Archives - Jun/August 2008 * Doc Savage: Pulp hero Doc Savage served as the inspiration for the creation of Superman. Savage's first name is Clark, and like Superman, he also worked out of a headquarters which he referred to as his "Fortress of Solitude". Created by novelist Lester Dent, Savage and his supporting cast were licensed to DC Comics for a four-issue limited series in 1987. An ongoing sequel was published the following year which included Savage's son, Clark Savage III - an original character unique to DC Comics publishing. * Rip Hunter's Chalk Board: Hunter used the chalk board to record his investigations into the mystery of 52 and the subsequent Countdown events. ]] * Mlle. Marie: In Earth-One continuity, the mysterious Mademoiselle Marie was one of the most recognized heroes of the French resistance during World War II. Noted for her bravery, she is responsible for saving countless lives and has worked alongside famed military war hero Sgt. Rock. Marie once had an affair with British soldier Alfred Pennyworth. Their romance produced a daughter Julia Remarque. Fast Facts Archive - April/May 2008 * New Gods: beings of New Genesis call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primaeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. *'Jimmy Olsen': Typically, Jimmy Olsen does not possess any superhuman capabilities. During the Countdown event however, Jimmy began spontaneously developing various super-powers at times of crisis. The powers were different each time, and were specifically suited for each particular circumstance. Fast Facts Archive - February/March 2008 *A Gravity Rod is a small handheld device that can harness the power of the stars and convert it into energy that enables the wielder to defy the laws of gravity. It can also discharge a blast of concentrated solar radiation. The Gravity Rod was first designed in the 1940s by scientist Ted Knight, who used it as a weapon during the years he spent as the first Starman. *The Cosmic Treadmill was a device that could be used by super-speedsters to travel through time. *'Mirror Master': Samuel Scudder was a convict working at a mirror factory when he accidentally mixed in the wrong chemical in a mirror. Even though the foreman told him to throw it out, Scudder discovered the mirror seemed to have developed special properties. He studied the mirror and learned how to create mirrors that could create a variety of effects. Fast Facts Archive - December/January 2007/2008 *'America's Best Comics', or ABC, was a publishing imprint of Wildstorm Productions. It was primarily a creative vehicle for Alan Moore, who's creations included The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Terra Obscura, Tom Strong, and Promethea. *'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' is a comic book series written by Alan Moore and illustrated by Kevin O'Neill. The series was launched in 1999 as part of the America's Best Comics imprint of Wildstorm Comics. The series spans two six-issue limited series and a hardcover graphic novel, with a third miniseries due to be published by Top Shelf Productions. The story takes place in 1898 in a fictional world where all of the characters and events from literature coexist. The world the characters inhabit is one more technologically advanced than our own was in the same era, but also home to the strange and supernatural. League of Extraordinary Gentlemen takes place in a separate continuity from that of both the mainstream DC Comics universe as well as the Wildstorm Universe. *'Terra Obscura' is the name given to another Earth by Tom Strong. It is not in a parallel Universe, but rather on the far side of the Galaxy from Tom's own Earth. Strong himself theorized that the duplicate Earth "must be due to some near-inconceivable fluke of mathematics, of statistical probability". The parallel Earth, it is revealed by Strange, was formed much as his own, except that once Earth had completely formed, something large collided and combined with it - a vast spacecraft. The pilot of the spacecraft survived in the Moon, until awakened by astronauts on July 20, 1969. It apparently followed them back to Earth, where it began construction of a ship to return home - by converting the entire Earth into a spaceship. In the process, it was engaged in battle by the members of SMASH. It killed some members, and trapped others in suspended animation for 30 years, until freed by the combined efforts of Tom Strong and Tom Strange. Fast Facts Archive - November 2007 *''Superman vs The Amazing Spider-Man'' featured the first DC/Marvel intercompany crossover in 1976. Superman and Spider-Man battle Lex Luthor and Doctor Octopus. The story is not referenced in continuity, but the events depicted in the book are referred to in the sequel, ''Superman and Spider-Man''. * ''Batman vs the Incredible Hulk'' was the third DC/Marvel teamup, this time featuring Batman and the Incredible Hulk battling the Joker and the Shaper of Worlds. * Hyper-Man was a Silver Age character whose personal history mirrored that of Superman -- rocketed from the dying planet Zoron, he landed on the planet Oceania and was adopted by the Kings. Developing super-powers, he began a crime fighting career as Hyper-Boy. Superman discovered that Hyper-Man was going to die from Zoronite poisoning, and sabotaged his career so that he could marry his girlfriend, Lydia Long, and live out his time in happiness. Fast Facts Archive - October 2007 * Pre-Crisis is a term used to describe characters, items, realities or events that took place during DC Comics' publishing history prior to the 1985-86 Crisis on Infinite Earths limited series. The term is used by industry professionals and consumers, and is widely considered to be an out-of-universe phrase; which is to say – characters within the DC universe continuity (with rare exception), do not use the term "Pre-Crisis" when referring to events preceding the Crisis on Infinite Earths. *The Guardians of the Universe evolved on the planet Maltus, and were possibly the first intelligent life forms in the Universe. At this time they were tall greyish blue humanoids with black hair. They became scientists and thinkers, experimenting on the worlds around them. One experiment led to the creation of a new species, the Psions. In a pivotal moment, billions of years ago, a Maltusian named Krona used time-bending technology to observe the beginning of the Universe. This experiment flooded the beginning of the Universe with entropy causing it "to be born old". Feeling responsible for this, the Maltusians relocated to the planet Oa (at "the center of the Universe") and became the Guardians. Their goal was simple: combat evil and create an orderly universe. And they acted quickly on that goal. During this period they also changed to their current appearance. * Bat-Mite was an imp similar to Mr. Mxyzptlk. He appeared as a small childlike man in an ill-fitting Batman costume, with a black lightning bolt instead of the Bat-insignia. Bat-Mite possessed near-infinite magical powers and came from another dimension, much like Mr. Mxyzptlk. In Bat-Mite's dimension, the resident imps idolize the heroes of the Batman's dimension and impersonated them, re-enacting their heroic feats and adventures. Bat-Mite's favorite hero was Batman, and thus the imp visited Batman on various occasions, often setting up strange events so that he could see his hero in action. Despite this, Bat-Mite was more of a nuisance than a supervillain, and often left his hero alone when he realized he had angered his idol again. Fast Facts Archive - September, 2007 *While working on a dig in Caramanga, South America, Adam Strange was transported to the planet of Rann via the Zeta-Beam. He immediately befriended the Rannians and took up a flight pack and raygun to assist them. While there, he also fell in love with a Rannian woman named Alanna. As the Zeta Beam's teleportation effect wore off, Aam was returned to Earth. However, he was able to return to Rann by following a schedule of where the Zeta beam would next hit. He scheduled his archeological trips to coincide with the location and time. He also married Alanna. It was initially believed that the Zeta Beam was used simply as a friendly communication between Rann and Earth. However, it was later hinted that Rann was searching for suitable mates from other planets as more and more of the Rannians were found to be sterile. *Science and Technology Advanced Research Laboratories, usually shortened to S.T.A.R. Labs, was a research organization founded by a scientist named Garrison Slate, who wanted a nationwide chain of research laboratories unconnected to the government or any business interests. *A Sun-Eater is the name commonly attributed to an artificially created black hole. Guided by some inexplicable instinct, it seeks out vibrant stars and envelops them, absorbing all of their solar radiation. The star in turn, compresses in size, but not in mass. This results in the dying star going supernova. The thermal energy released from the nova-blast powers the Sun-Eater and propels it towards its next destination. Fast Facts Archive - August, 2007 *'Black Adam' is a former protege of the wizard Shazam. He recently slaughtered the population of Bialya and caused World War III. Although stripped of his powers by Captain Marvel (by changing his magic word), Adam has recently transferred his powers to Mary Marvel. *The Monitors are an alien race charged with protecting the Multiverse. After the downfall of Alexander Luthor and his Infinite Crisis, the universe began replicating, creating fifty-two parallel dimensions. The Monitors began to take a more active role in the affairs of the galaxy, and paid special attention to the super-hero known as Ion. Before long, they began policing the divergent realities in an effort to keep its indiginous population contained to it's core reality. One of the Monitors proved to be more aggressive than his otherdimensional counterparts and viewed individuals from misplaced realities as an abberation to the balance of the Multiverse. He took it upon himself to erase these abberations beginning with the New Earth adventurer known as the Harlequin. *'Darkseid' is the ruler of the planet Apokolips, a post he obtained after assassinating his mother. He is obsessed with finding the Anti-Life Equation in order to use it to rule the universe. This goal also includes conquering his rival planet, New Genesis. Fast Facts Archive - July, 2007 *The second Flash had a wide array of colorful villains who frequently matched wits with the Scarlet Speedster individually. However, it wasn't until Captain Cold and Trickster escaped prison on the same day to commit the same crime, the robbery of a charity function sponsored by the Picture News, that any of them ever worked together. Although they initially had no intention of combining forces, they found that they made a good team, especially since they were facing not only one, but two Flashes, as Jay Garrick had briefly come out of retirement. Although the two were able to elude capture initially, they were eventually lured into a trap by the two speedsters, playing on their desire for wealth. Thus began a series of frequent partnerships among the Flash's foes, who would become to be known as the Rogues Gallery. *'Tomar-Re' was a scientist on the planet Xudar before joining the Green Lantern Corps. His most famous mission while serving in the Corps dealt with the planet Krypton. Krypton, a planet in Sector 2813, was growing increasingly unstable. It was due to explode, caused by internal pressures deep inside the planet's core. Tomar-Re sought to use a rare compound called stellarium to absorb some of the tectonic pressure, thus saving the Kryptonians. He gathered the compound, and was en route to Krypton when a yellow solar flare blinded him, and forced him to drop the stellarium. He quickly recovered, but discovered he was blind. He gathered what little stellarium he could without his sight, and proceeded towards Krypton. He was closing in when his vision started to clear. The first thing he saw upon his sight returning was Krypton exploding. The Guardians of the Universe recovered Tomar and brought him back to Oa, where he healed and rested. *'The Crusaders' were originally a fictional team of superheroes appearing in Earth-One comic books during World War II. The Crusaders then appeared "for real" on Earth One during the 1970's, offering their services to New York City District Attorney David Pearson to help capture the Freedom Fighters, who were at that time fugitives because they were believed to have been working with the villainous Silver Ghost. Pearson gave the Crusaders the authority to pursue Uncle Sam and his group after a report that they had caused a blackout in upstate New York. Fast Facts Archive - June, 2007 *Henry Heywood enlisted in the U.S. Marine Corps prior to their involvement in WW II, but was injured when saboteurs attacked his base spearheaded by the man who would become Baron Blitzkrieg. As a biology student under the tutelage of Doctor Gilbert Giles, his former professor performed extensive surgery on him with mechanized steel devices that facilitate normal human functions only on a superhuman level. He adopted the persona [[Commander Steel|'Steel']], and started fighting fifth columnist saboteurs before being sent to Europe on secret missions. *During the Battle of Berlin, the Unknown Soldier was sent on a mission to stop a Nazi super-weapon, vampiric octopuses called "Nosferatu". On April 29, 1945, he infiltrated Hitler's bunker, killing him and assuming the dictator's identity in order to call off the weapon's deployment. He then makes Hitler's death look like a suicide. * The DC Database Project is the featured Wikia Wiki for the month of June. * Although the Flash is commonly regarded as the 1st Silver Age super-hero, the Martian Manhunter actually predates the Flash's first appearance by a full year. He first appeared in ''Detective Comics'' #225 (November, 1955). * The Wildstorm Universe is one of the fifty-two divergent realities that make up the new Multiverse. Fast Facts Archive - 2007-2 * The DC Database Project is the featured Wikia Wiki for the month of June. * Although the Flash is commonly regarded as the 1st Silver Age super-hero, the Martian Manhunter (pictured) actually predates the Flash's first appearance by a full year. He first appeared in ''Detective Comics'' #225 (November, 1955). * The Wildstorm Universe is one of the fifty-two divergent realities that make up the new Multiverse. * By his own account, Lobo can speak 17,897 intergalactic languages. * In the early 1970s, Dave Cockrum submitted a proposal for a character named Nightcrawler as a potential member for the Legion of Super-Heroes. DC's editorial staff turned down the offer, citing that the character appeared too demonic. Cockrum pitched the character to Marvel Comics, whereupon he became a member of the X-Men. Fast Facts Archive - 2007 * Although the Flash is commonly regarded as the 1st Silver Age super-hero, the Martian Manhunter (pictured) actually predates the Flash's first appearance by a full year. He first appeared in ''Detective Comics'' #225 (November, 1955). * The Wildstorm Universe is one of the fifty-two divergent realities that make up the new Multiverse. * Actor Adam West, who once played the character of Batman in the 1960's Batman television series, provided the voice of Mayor Marion Grange in the 2004 animated series, The Batman. * In the early 1970s, Dave Cockrum submitted a proposal for a character named Nightcrawler as a potential member for the Legion of Super-Heroes. DC's editorial staff turned down the offer, citing that the character appeared too demonic. Cockrum pitched the character to Marvel Comics, whereupon he became a member of the X-Men. ---- * Bizarro (pictured) wears a medallion which reads, "Bizarro No. 1", despite the fact that he is actually the third character to use the name Bizarro since Crisis on Infinite Earths. * Roy Harper (formerly known as Speedy) was once a heroin addict. * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) frequently made trips to the 51st century where he operated under the guise of Pol Manning. * Animal Man is one of the few people in the DC Universe that actually knows that he is a comic book character. * The Easter Bunny once put out a contract killing on Santa Claus. Lobo accepted the job and fought Kris "Krusher" Kringle at the North Pole. Fast Facts Archive - 2006 * According to editorial VP Dan DiDio, Nightwing (pictured) was originally slated to die in Infinite Crisis #6. * The character Bruce Wayne was named in honor of Robert Bruce, a Scottish Patriot, and "Mad" Anthony Wayne, an American Revolutionary War general. * Alfred Pennyworth is the only member of the Batman Family that is allowed by Bruce Wayne to own a firearm. * Flash (Bart Allen) once had a Green Lantern tattoo on his left shoulder, as a means of helping to secure his secret identity as Kid Flash. However, due to his accelerated healing, his skin perceived the tattoo ink as a poison and quickly purged it from his system. Category:Section Templates